Malfoy and Muggles
by CyrusLestrange
Summary: Ginny Weasley makes the most grievous mistake of inviting her quasi-friend and incorrigible business-partner, Draco Malfoy, to a Muggle Artifacts and Awareness Convention put on by her father. Oneshot. G/D.


_A/N- So I've been just getting into the spirit of writing Ginny/Draco for Witch Weekly, Which Wizard, and thought I would post this as a fun one-shot, because I don't think I will actually end up using it in the actual story. I don't THINK... ;)_

_Enjoy, D/G shippers!_

* * *

"Dear _God_."

Ginny winced at the completely unmasked scoff in his voice, wondering _why_, for the hundredth, thousandth time, _why?!- _ she had invited him to come along tonight.

"You know what?" she hissed through gritted teeth, yanking on his arm to pull him away from the nearest group of people, who she could sense were seconds away from being _highly_ insulted by his complete lack of all social skills, "you are here _voluntarily_, so you can _stop_ acting like you are being gagged and bound and forced to witness a monstrosity. This is a convention to _celebrate_ Muggles, not a gathering to personally insult _you_," she yanked on his arm again as he looked most pointedly from a man in full spandex demonstrating the use of bicycle gear, to her, the king of all smirks growing on his lips. "I mean it Malfoy- _stop_ acting so bloody brattish."

"_Brattish?" _he repeated, his eyebrows raised in a display of highest affront. "That's predictably hypocritical of you, Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Never could she get a _word_ out, without him hearing the starting shot for an argument. She wrestled with her retort options, but could not see a clear way to shut him up, and settled on a rather lame, "No it's not."

His smirk grew.

"No? Would you not call it '_brattish_' to storm out of an employer's office because your coffee was not satisfactorily hot?" He asked lightly, his smug expression _unbearable_. It grated on her soul.

"Okay, first of all," Ginny hissed, whirling to face him, "you are _not_ my _employer_. We are business _partners_, you arrogant sodding git," she scowled at him as he 'tsk'ed at her language, his eyes dancing, "and second of all, you _froze_ my coffee and _refused _to heat it up until I finished my work- which is _blackmail-_"

"-Actually, _blackmail_ is threatening someone with secrets and skeletons to coerce them into acting. I was trying a more simplistic... tying the bone over the dog's head approach," he watched a woman dash past them to demonstrate the range of a 'portable cellulic telephone'- or something of the sort, "Blackmail is a heavy accusation, Weasley, but again, predictably over exaggerated. I'm used to such theatrics from you."

Ginny glared at him, wondering _why_ he became ten times as difficult in situations that she would _hope_ might instead bring out some semblance of manners in him.

"Talk of _binding and gagging_, however," he lowered his voice and bent down towards her, eyes sparkling with mirth. Ginny sighed heavily. She _had_ regretted those choice words as soon as they had come out of her mouth. "Is _most_ unusual for you, Weasley. I'm shocked you didn't burst into a cloud of glitter and daisies on the spot at the utterance."

Ginny groaned, sensing what was coming next. It was his new, favorite thing, trying to make 'Ginny the Prude' squirm with insinuations and mock-seduction.

"_Malfoy_," she said through gritted teeth, holding up a hand. "This is an event put on by my _father_. My entire family is here. I'm begging you not to start with that right now."

He grinned because, naturally, his second favorite thing was making Ginny squirm with embarrassment and rage.

"That dress looks resplendent on you," he purred, taking a step closer. Ginny widened disbelieving eyes at him, and glanced across the room, where Ron, her father, and George had not stopped looking over to check on her with faces of disgruntled dislike, ever since Malfoy had arrived and her babysitting duties had begun.

She could not actually quite believe he was here. As they had only just recently resolved to get along- and even more recently than _that_, had started to _almost _enjoy each other's company- inviting him to come tonight as she had left his office after a long day of work, had seemed only natural and polite.

She had _never_ in a million years thought that Draco Malfoy would _accept_ her, _Ginny Weasley's_, invitation to the _Muggle Artifacts and Awareness Convention_, put on by her _father_.

She watched him snort into a ringed, aristocratic hand as a man in a top hat walked by performing a showy Muggle magic trick.

Of course she _should_ have expected that he would come, for pure amusement's sake.

He let his lazy gaze fall back upon her, and lowered his eyes pointedly to the neckline of her dress. With a strangled cry of fury, Ginny smacked him sharply in the stomach, and he chuckled delightedly.

_Incorrigible. Absolutely impossible_.

"You lecherous snake," she said, a laugh escaping her as well. He met her eyes and smiled. _Smiled_. Not smirked.

Draco Malfoy had smiled good-naturedly at her.

It was Ginny's turn to smirk with a pointedly raised eyebrow. "Having fun?" she asked in a languid tone that was alarmingly like his.

_Bloody hell, I have to stop spending so much time at that office._

He scowled and all was almost back to normal.

Her brothers and father were watching them openly now, and Ginny suspected her half-playful, half-uncontrollably-rageful striking of Malfoy had perked up the guard-dogs in them.

"Can I trust you to not get into any duels, get arrested, or get thrown out?" she asked, with a grave face.

"All but the latter," he sighed, as if suddenly immeasurably bored. A woman walked by with a roaring vacuum. "Oh for fuck's sake- they couldn't think of anything a little less _noisy_?"

Ginny smiled. All was _completely_ back to normal.

* * *

_If you have it in your big big hearts, leave a review;)_


End file.
